


Sassafras roots

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [9]
Category: Green Day
Genre: 80 is the best, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Bandom - Freeform, Comedy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Early Days, Everyone is happy and everyone is gay, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, I Tried, Inspired by Music, M/M, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x9, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Please Kill Me, RPF, Teenagers, Weird Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Addie se pregunta por qué sus conquistas sólo duran hasta la tercera cita; Billie, en cambio, está perdidamente enamorado de Mike.





	Sassafras roots

**Author's Note:**

> I should write drabbles in English too, just to practice or something like that, idk, or just translate my past works. What do you think?

—¿Qué opinas?

—¿Uh?— Billie abrió los ojos, parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Fijó su vista en el horroroso vestido que le mostró Addie e hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Amarillo? ¿Amarillo con perlas rojas? Aparta eso de mi vista o tendré que llamar al policía de la moda—. Ella observó el vestido con el ceño fruncido.

—No está tan mal.

—Es muy pomposo y me dan ganas de suicidarme con sólo verlo— dijo riendo. Addie bufó y le lanzó otro—. Éste sí. Quizás así tu conquista te dure más de tres citas.

—Muy gracioso— contestó, ordenando su armario—. Es una maldición. ¡No me mires así! Lo digo en serio. ¿Recuerdas a esa curandera…?

—¿A la que insultaste como loca?

—Ajá. Creo que me hizo un maleficio—susurró. Billie rodó los ojos—. ¡En serio! No es normal.

—Niña, te quieres poner un pomposo vestido amarillo para la segunda cita, no culpes a la pobre ancianita por tu pésimo sentido de la moda.

—Para mi “pésimo sentido de la moda” te tengo a ti, bunny— se burló. Billie infló las mejillas.

—Odio que me llamen así.

—Uy sí, pero cuando Mike lo hace sonríes como colegiala.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? pfff—desvió la mirada—. Mike es hombre.

—¿Y?

—Yo también— contestó, remarcado la obviedad del asunto.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, idiota, y necesitas escuchar a Madonna para que se te note lo gay— sus mejillas se calentaron y ella sonrió victoriosa— oh por Dios…

—¿Se nota mucho?

—¡Genial! Tu mamá me debe cinco dólares.

—¿Hiciste apuestas con mi mamá sobre mi sexualidad?— jadeó indignado, ella hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Sólo de a quién se lo confesarías primero.

—Jódete.

—Lo que sea. ¿Recuerdas que dije que te tenía una sorpresa?

—Detesto cuando haces eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las pausas dramáticas— ella lo golpeó en el hombro.

—La cosa es que… ¡Es una cita doble! Te conseguí una cita con tu príncipe azul, no me lo agradezcas— Billie se congeló. Addie se preocupó porque estaba tan quieto que creyó que le había causado un patatús.—¿Billie…?— lo agitó— ¡Reacciona!

—Ya— se quejó—. ¿Aceptó?

—¡Me asustaste!

—Sí. Pero… ¿Aceptó?

—Creí que habías muerto.

—Estoy muerto y te jalaré las patas mientras duermes, pero respóndeme, maldita sea. ¿Aceptó o no?

—No seas estúpido, obvio que aceptó. Iremos al cine y luego a comer hamburguesas en el parque. Será una noche perfecta y Jason se enamorará de mí y seremos felices por siempre.

—Hasta la tercera cita— fingió toser. Adrienne lo miró ofendida. Volvió a golpearlo y ambos empezaron a reír hasta que les dolió el estómago.

—Ahora que eres oficialmente gay… ¿podemos hablar de chicos?

—Siempre hablamos de chicos,

—Ya, pero estabas muy ocupado diciendo “no homo” cada tres palabras como para que se te entienda.

—Entonces ahora diré “Sí homo” para molestarte.

Ella lo ignoró y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Te gusta Mike?

—Sí— admitió derrotado. Adrienne soltó un gritito de felicidad.

—Cuéntame todo. Incluyendo detalles escabrosos.

—Ya sabes, es mi mejor amigo y-... ¡Addie! ¿Le especificaste que era una cita-cita?— Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No, idiota. Porque tenía la sensación de que seguirías en el fondo del clóset el resto de tu vida, duh.

—¿Entonces?

—Voy a marcarle.

—No le digas que estoy contigo.

—Pásame el teléfono— Billie lo sostuvo y dudó si pasárselo o no pero ella se lo arrebató antes de arrepentirse.

—¿Hola? ¿Podría pasarme con Mike, por favor?— le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Billie y él quiso matarla— ¡Hola Mike! Oh, sí. ¿Recuerdas que saldríamos el sábado? ¿Yo con Jason y tú con Billie? No, no, cariño. Es una cita doble. Ajá. Oh, que curioso. Él me preguntó lo mismo— ahogó una risita—. No, no estoy con él. Aww, eso es muy tierno. No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargo. Bueno, eso fue todo. Bye.

—¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?

—Solucioné tu vida. Deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar de ser tan dramático—murmuró—. Y hacerme un altar.

—¡Eres la mejor! Si no me gustaran tanto los penes me casaría contigo.

—Lo sé— ella sonrió y sacudió su cabello.

[...]

Billie se miró al espejo, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo. Es sólo Mike, pensó, Sí, tal vez era sólo Mike pero era una cita-cita y eso traía muchas cosas consigo. Su pulso se aceleró al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría besar a Mike. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa soñadora, luego frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que salía con un hombre y en las películas no mostraban qué hacer en ese caso. ¿Flores? ¿Chocolates? Eso no sonaba tan descabellado pero no sabía si a Mike le gustaría. Pensó en telefonear a Addie pero se burlaría de él (Además su mamá espiaba todas sus conversaciones y no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones). El teléfono sonó y él fue corriendo a la sala antes de que alguno de sus hermanos contestara.

—¡Billie-Bunny! ¿Listo para la-...?

—Ahora no— siseó—. Estoy por sufrir un ataque y estoy perdido— gimoteó.

—¿Qué dijimos acerca del dramatismo? Confío en ti, campeón, puedes hacerlo.

—¿Flores?

—Mejor no, son incómodas.

—Gracias...—susurró avergonzado—. Paso por ti a las siete. ¿Te pusiste el vestido que escogí?

—Vete a la mierda— Le colgó, él rió entredientes.

Miró el reloj de la pared, quince minutos para prepararse mentalmente.

—¿Con quién saldrás?— Billie se sobresaltó y puso una mano en su pecho.

—Con Addie, mamá, ya te dije.

—A mí no me engañas, jovencito— Billie suspiró. Su madre era una espía del gobierno o él era demasiado obvio.

…

El cine fue buena opción, una muy buena, de hecho fue excelente. Porque así no se le notaba tanto el nerviosismo. Podía mirar a Mike de reojo y no preocuparse por charlar o sonar impresionante. Se acomodó en la butaca y soltó aire. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nervioso?. Era sólo Mike, habían salido un montón de veces y esta vez no debía ser especial. La única diferencia es que ahora podía reclamar un beso cuando quisiese. Las mariposas en su estómago empezaron a agitarse de forma violenta. Sería su primer beso con otro chico, su primer beso con su jodido amor platónico desde hace dos años….¿Y si lo arruinaba? ¿Si Mike se alejaba de él para siempre?. Apretó el reposabrazos de la butaca con fuerza para evitar hiperventilarse. Le lanzó una mirada de sufrimiento a Addie, ella rodó los ojos y se recostó contra Jason. Billie se reprochó su debilidad y se ordenó no perder la calma. Mike fingió bostezar y aprovechó para colocar un brazo en la espalda de Billie; él lo miró avergonzado y con las mejillas rosas. Mike le sonrió y fue ahí cuando el caos se desató. Su cerebro mandó unas ruidosas alarmas de peligro y su corazón latió cada vez más rápido. Desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla. Estaba aterrado.

[….]

La película estaba por terminar, Addie le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Él trató de ignorarla.

—Billie.

—Shh.

—Acompáñame a recargar mi refresco.

—No.

—¡Me debes una!

—¡Ya cállense de una vez!—gritó un hombre una fila por delante. Billie suspiró y la siguió. Una vez afuera fue Addie quien suspiró.

—¡Usó la técnica del bostezo!— gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y chocaron los cinco.

—Te amo, en serio eres la mejor.

—Guardatelo para Mike—le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Qué prefieres luego, hamburguesas o helado?

—Helado— hizo una mueca. Adrienne rió.

—¿Acaso quieres mostrarle a tu príncipe azul tus habilidades?

—Puta.

—Marica.

—Rata inmunda.

—Serpiente venenosa.

—… Oigan… ¿Van a pedir algo?

…

Volvieron a sus lugares lo más rápido que pudieron antes de que la película se acabe. Mike tenía una expresión de aburrimiento total hasta que Billie se sentó a su lado. Ésta vez ya no aplicó la técnica del bostezo y prefirió abrazarlo directamente, pero antes Billie volteó.

Mike sostuvo su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban en la última fila, por lo cual nadie podía verlos. Para Billie, Mike era tan hermoso que dolía. Vio como Mike bajaba la vista a sus labios y todo en él se sacudió en su interior. Tragó saliva y Mike se acercó suavemente para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, tan cerca de su boca. Fue demasiado para él.

Cuando Mike se alejó, le sonrió. Billie pensó que podía morir en ese momento y sería feliz sólo con el recuerdo del casi beso y esa encantadora sonrisa. Se armó de valor y se recostó contra Mike. Era cálido, sentirlo así era reconfortante.

Sin dudas, Addie se merecía ese altar por haber solucionado su vida.

La película era un asco, pero no podía importar menos ahora.

[...]

Hacía frío, eran los primeros días de otoño y el clima de esa estación ya se hacía notar. Addie y Jason no parecían notarlo, ya que estaban muy concentrados en el otro y ambos estaban vestidos de acuerdo al tiempo. Los vio pasear tomados de la mano y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era la tercera cita y ya parecían unos ancianos después del aniversario cincuenta.

Miró a Mike con una sonrisa, él también estaba riendo.

—¿Nosotros nos veremos así de ridículos algún día?

—Quizá—contestó sonriendo de lado. Mike entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Mierda. Billie se sonrojó y ésta vez fue 80 quien rió.

—¿Sabes lo gays que se ven, chicos?

—Oh, cállate—Billie le mostró el dedo medio.

—No nos molesta, ¿Verdad, bunny?

—Nah. Ahora somos gays juntos—bromeó. Mike lo volvió a besar en la mejilla y Addie arrugó la nariz.

—Okey, ya basta de cursilería. ¿Van a querer helado o no?—preguntó ella. Los chicos se miraron antes de contestar.

—¿No hace frío para eso?

—Pero hay una heladería muy buena aquí enfrente—agregó Jason encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo—contestó Billie, aún sin soltar a Mike.Tembló un poco y miró a los lados. Gente, había gente, podía sentir sus miradas sobre él. Estaban en plena mitad de 1991, la gente no estaba acostumbradas a las parejas del mismo género. Bajó la vista y trató de seguirlos rápido. Mike lo detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo, Bunny?

—Gente.

—No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí para ti—los ojos de Mike eran, para Billie, una de las maravillas del universo. Sonrió un poco y asintió—. Por cierto, lamento ir tan rápido contigo, pero, ya sabes. Ya son casi seis años.

—¿De qué?

—Ya sabes, de que estoy… Mierda, desde que estoy enamorado de ti—. Billie quedó quieto y en silencio por un momento.

—¿Acabas de confesarte?

—Supongo.

—¿Puedo confesarme yo también?

—Eso creo—contestó. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

—Carajo, también estoy...eh, ya sabes…. enamorado de ti—bajó la mirada, su labio inferior tembló.

—¡Ya, apúrense!—gritó Jason a lo lejos. Ambos se sobresaltaron, Billie tuvo un inesperado ataque de tos y trató de recomponerse.

Caminaron hasta donde estaba la otra pareja, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás transeúntes.

Se sentaron frente a ellos y pidieron batidos. Billie seguía flotando en las nubes, su corazón latía fuerte y continuaba tratando de evitar que sus mejillas demuestren cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—¡Mierda, sí, Ramones!—chilló Addie y empezó a tararear junto a la canción que sonaba de fondo. Jason la acompañó, tarareando y equivocándose de la letra cada tanto. De pronto los cuatro estaban cantando.

La camarera los interrumpió.

—La chica y tú pidieron batidos de chocolate y vainilla, ¿verdad?—se dirigió a Jason. Les pasó los batidos. Estaba mirando a Billie, lo estuvo mirando mucho tiempo desde que llegaron, con una sonrisa que Mike interpretó como “Te quiero hacer de todo, papi”—. ¿Quién pidió el batido de fresa?

—Mi novio—contestó Mike automáticamente. Luego se mordió la lengua. Joder, idiota, aún no es tu novio. Es la maldita primera cita.

—¿Perdón?—ella ladeó la cabeza, cambiando su sonrisa por una ceja levantada.

—Ya escuchaste, su novio—comentó Jason.

La muchacha borró su expresión de amabilidad y los miró con asco.

—¿Eso es cierto, chico?

—S-Sí—tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Novio.

—Tendré que hablar con el dueño de la tienda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hicimos algo malo?—preguntó Mike, algo molesto.

—No aceptamos maricones en este local.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, zorra mal maquillada?—saltó Addie a la defensiva. La chica pareció asustarse un poco—Repítelo.

—Pueden venir niños y traumarse.

—¿Traumarse? por favor—Mike soltó una risa ácida—. Hay una pareja heterosexual a punto de follar atrás nuestro, ¿eso no va a traumarlos peor? Mierda, ni siquiera estabamos mirándonos.

—Pero podrían besarse y eso podría alterar a los demás clientes.

—Maldición, no puedo tomarte en serio con esas cejas—contestó Adrienne con tono burlón. Ella abrió la boca, ofendida.

—¿Qué tienen de malo mis cejas?—contestó—. ¿Hola? llamaron los hippies, pidieron que les devuelvas su peinado.

—Te aseguro que le queda mejor de lo que a ti te quedan esas cejas y esa sombra azul eléctrico, iugh—contestó Jason.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó un hombre, colocándose detrás de la camarera. Ella volteó hacía él y los señaló.

—No podemos tener una pareja gay aquí. Es un negocio respetable y esto nos puede causar problemas de imagen.

El hombre los miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Son homosexuales? Ni siquiera están sentados muy cerca.

—Son novios—contestó ella.

—No hay ningún problema—contestó el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

—¡Jefe! ¿Qué dirán los vecinos si se enteran de todo esto?

—Jessica, mi hijo es homosexual y es una excelente persona. No entiendo por qué tendríamos que echarlos—se acercó a ellos—. Mis sinceras disculpas por el malentendido. La casa invita las bebidas, ah, y Jessica. Tráeles el pastel selva negra que queda.

—Gracias—contestó Addie con una sonrisa triunfadora. El resto también agradeció y chocaron los puños.

—¿Así que novio, eh?—preguntó Billie con una sonrisa de burla. Mike casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo.

—Te miraba con deseo—se excusó—. Sólo quería hacerle saber que te iban los penes. El mío, para ser más específico.

Esta vez fue Billie quien casi se atragantó.

—Presumido.

—No es hora de hablar de penes—dijo Jason.

Billie bufó, Mike también y Addie soltó una risita.

Muy bien. Se dijo Billie para sí, todo estaba yendo maravillosamente bien, mierda, le sorprendía no el no haber arruinado nada. Joder, era casi la mejor cita de su vida. Y gratis, fantástico. Addie no lo había avergonzado y ya no estaba tan nervioso, tampoco incómodo.

No le importó cuando Addie y Jason se retiraron antes para hacer quién sabe qué. Estaba con Mike, como siempre debió ser.

Cuando salieron, Mike le prestó su chaqueta y lo abrazó con una mano por sobre el hombro.

—Es raro…

—¿Uh?

—Ya sabes. Esto. Mierda, eres mi mejor amigo desde hace años y ahora resulta que ambos estabamos babeando por el otro.

—¿El destino? No lo sé. Sólo espero que esto no dañe lo que tenemos. Bunny, ya sabes, la banda y lo demás. ¿Qué pasará si nos volvemos famosos, o algo así? No podemos dejar esto y separarnos si nos peleamos.

—La banda es un trabajo. No vamos a involucrar sentimientos, ¿está bien?—comentó. Mike asintió y bajó la mirada—. Hey, no te preocupes, ¿Si, Mikey? Lo lograremos juntos—le sonrió con la boca cerrada, sus ojos estaban brillando y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Mierda, Bunny. Definitivamente eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS FANFICS EN ESPAÑOL AAAH :(


End file.
